When a new Shadow Joins (Discontinued)
by invaderzaff
Summary: I little story that I started when I first watched RotG but lost interest in after a while. Its how my O.C Nadder became one of Pitch's little helpers I don't Own Rise of the Guardians
1. Chapter 1

My parents had been fighting for what seemed like hours, I would hear my father yell threats at my mother saying that he would kill me and her. I was huddled in a corner of my room crying, I hated it when this happened. After a while it got quiet, which scared me the most, after a few minutes I heard a loud blood curtailing scream and pushed myself further into the corner. I was trying to block out everything, just to make it all go away when I saw a shadow moving and a man appear. He had spiky black hair, sharp teeth, black robe, grey skin and what really stood out were the glowing gold eyes. He gave me a glance then looked at the door to my room "What a terrified young girl you are, do you know who I am?".I stare at him and gulped "Bo-boogie man?"He smiled reviling those sharp teeth again and sat on my bed "I could take you away, you know" I looked at the door before glancing back at him "Take me away from what?" He shot me an annoyed look before sighing "From here, take you away from the fighting and the threats but I will need something in return."I smiled a bit at that thought, away from here, never to see my father again? That would be a dream come true but he said he needed something in return "Like what? Money? Dreams?" He gave me a smile again before putting out his hand "You will aid me in removing the guardians from the picture, I will give you certain power and I will teach you to use them" I looked at him in disbelief "Why help me?" I heard a loud bang on my door and my father shouting for me to open it "Because maybe I want someone to help me, after all there is four of them and only one little me, plus maybe I"m just tired of being alone all the time." I stared at the door in terror before gulping "Promise?""Promise." I took his hand and what looked like black sand started to surround us, the next thing I know I was in what looked like a dark cave and pain surging through my body, I looked at him with a terrified expression trying to hold back tears "Oh did I forget to tell you? You need to die first before I can give you those powers" He smirked evilly before sitting in his throne and watched as I passed out from all the pain and agony, the last thing I heard was"Have a sweet nightmare"


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I laid on the cold hard floor waiting for my mother's voice to wake me up but instead I heard someone else's "Good morning sleeping beauty". My eye shot open when I heard the boogie man's voice, he was leaning on his throne. At first I was shocked but then I was angry, I got up onto my feet and marched over to him "You said nothing about dying!" He gave me a smile showing those teeth of his "But you're alive now." I scoffed and walked towards the wall and sat down next to it.

He walked over to me and kneeled down "You were going to die either way by me or your father anyways, besides if you had stayed you would not have come back to life" I looked at him before nodding, he did have a point. He smiled and got up "Good, now for some rules, you will not talk back, no wining, no crying, no misbehaving and you will always listen to what I say, understand?"I nodded ,stood up and looked around the room. It had cages hanging from the ceiling, a globe with glowing gold lights, his throne and bridges that starched from plat form to plat form. It was certainly a lot nicer then what I was use too, he waved his hand signaling me to follow.

I walked behind him looking at everything we past before asking, "Is your name actually boogie man or is that just the name you get?" He grumbled something under his breath before responding, "Yes but I prefer its Pitch, Pitch Black" I was fighting back a laugh, Pitch? Like that other word? I knew if I laughed he probably would kill me….. again. I guess he must of seen me holding it back because he shot me a 'don't you dare' look, we stopped in front of a large door. He opened it and walked in "This is your room, you will stay here until you are needed, understand? Good, now stay here and get use to it, I shall call you later." With that he pushed me inside and shut the door. I looked around the room, it was pretty average a desk, bed, closet, drawers and the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was that there was no window but then again we were underground. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, maybe this wasn't so bad.


End file.
